


Androids Are Easy (Spanish).

by ramenluvwithu



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fassavoy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, android sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James McAvoy quiere que Michael Fassbender juegue con su nuevo David 8 con él, pero parece que Michael tiene algunos problemas con la idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><b>*este fanfiction no me pertenece, traducción de uno de los escritos de Butterynutjob. Todos los créditos le pertenecen, yo simplemente me he encargado de la traducción.</b><br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Androids Are Easy (Spanish).

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Androids Are Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162769) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> Traducción de uno de los escritos de Butterynutjob, originalmente en inglés. Probablemente no es una de las mejores traducciones del mundo, pero es la primera que hago, espero que lo disfruten. El original [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2162769). Cuenta con una primera parte, que no he traducido, pero, que si me lo permiten, haré en un futuro no muy lejano - descubrí que era un fanfiction en dos partes demasiado tarde ya -. Sin más, enjoy ~~

_ACTIVANDO REINICIO_

_FUNCIONALIDAD SEXUAL ACTIVADA_

_INICIANDO NIVEL 4 [AJUSTE POR DEFECTO]_

**

“¡Oh! Se está despertando”.

James volvió a ponerse de pie tras haber estado arrodillado frente a David 8, que estaba acostado sobre el suelo, una vez que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se fijaron en él. Michael permanecía de pie a unos cuantos pasos por detrás de James, sintiéndose ansioso por una razón que ni siquiera podía explicar.

David 8 se sentó. “¿Cómo te sientes, hombretón?”, le dijo James, volviendo a ponerse de rodillas, con una sonrisa.

El androide miró a James y en vez de aquella mirada de leve curiosidad a la que Michael ya se había acostumbrado, la expresión facial de David era... sexy. Sus párpados se cerraron un milímetro, sus labios se entreabrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente y... _¿le acaba de crecer barba?_ , pensó Michael, incrédulo.

“Tengo ganas de jugar, James”, dijo el androide, incluso con el tono de voz ligeramente más grave y entrecortado.

“Oh, wow”, suspiró James, y Michael sintió un inexplicable pinchazo de celos.

“Tengo ganas de jugar, James”, se encontró Michael a sí mismo diciendo, incapaz de resistirse a imitar a David 8 lo más exactamente posible. Trató de imitar la expresión facial también, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiese sonrojarse a voluntad.

James se giró más deprisa de lo que se tarda en mover un solo músculo, mirando a Michael, que seguía de pie a sus espaldas. “Oh, Michael”, dijo, ocultando una carcajada, “esto no es una competición”.

“Claramente, porque yo soy el original”, dijo Michael, irritado. Se acercó más a David 8, que ya había encontrado el modo de ponerse de pie.

“No pude quedarme con tu nombre”, dijo el androide, suavemente, extendiendo su mano derecha, dispuesto a estrechársela. Michael miró la mano, pero no la tomó.

“Soy Michael”, dijo, aclarándose la garganta. Cruzó las manos tras su espalda y rodeó al facsímil de sí mismo, despacio, observándolo atentamente, entrecerrando los ojos para comprobar si, efectivamente, la máquina había hecho que le saliese vello facial. Al parecer no, una vez que lo observó de cerca. Cuando lo hubo rodeado por completo volvió a pararse, justo frente al rostro del robot, a escasos centímetros de él. “Michael Fassbender. Has sido creado a mi imagen”.

Michael escuchó a James resoplar, detrás de él.

“Bueno, encantado de conocerte”, respondió David 8, todavía con aquella voz-demasiado- _sexy_. Los ojos de Michael se entrecerraron, y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando James lo colocó a su lado dándole un tirón en el brazo.

“Michael”, jadeó James, claramente tratando de no reírse. “Calma, chico. Está bien. No hay necesidad de ponerse celoso”.

“Yo no estoy...”. Michael se alejó de David 8, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿De una máquina?

James dejó que sus ojos se paseasen por el cuerpo desnudo del androide. “Oh, vaya... hola”.

Michael se percató de lo que estaba observando y tuvo que morderse la cara interna de una de sus mejillas para no decir algo punzante. James estaba contemplando con asombro el ligeramente rígido y largo miembro del robot. Alargó un brazo para tocarlo, dudoso, acariciando su extensión únicamente con dos dedos de su mano.

“Mmm...” dijo David, suavemente, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban un poco más. “Se siente bien”.

Alentado por esto, James decidió rodear el miembro del robot con la mano, dándole un pequeño tirón. David dejó escapar un pequeño “ah” mientras que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás un poco, dejando ver su prominente nuez de Adán.

 _MI largo miembro. MI prominente nuez de Adán._ Michael se sintió congelado en la posición en la que se encontraba, mientras que sentía como su rostro se enrojecía más, una mezcla de ira con... ¿excitación? ¿Estaba su pene endureciéndose?

“Fóllame” jadeó James, dejando de contemplar el miembro de David para fijarse en su cuello y su mandíbula, echando una rápida mirada a Michael para comprobar si eran iguales realmente. _Oh, qué amable por su parte el recordármelo_ , pensó Michael, sarcásticamente.

“¿Es una petición, James?”, preguntó David, sonriendo levemente y cambiando en algo que se asemejaba a un beso.

 _Oh, demonios, no_. Michael se aclaró la garganta. “Parece que tienes las manos... llenas. Yo mejor me voy yendo...”.

La cabeza de James se giró en dirección a Michael con una sincera expresión de decepción en su rostro. “¿Qué? ¿Michael? No, por favor, no te vayas. Pensé que ambos podríamos divertirnos con él”.

“Con _eso_ ”, corrigió Michael, tratando, evidentemente, de ofender al androide.

James cambió la expresión de su rostro por otra un poco más alegre, dirigiéndole una mirada a Michael que habría podido derretir a un gatito. “Sabes que solo me gusta porque se parece a ti, lo sabes”.

Los intensos ojos azules de James estabas obrando su magia. “Y-yo... Sé que es tonto, pero me siento como si estuviese compitiendo conmigo mismo... Es extraño”, dijo Michael, tragando saliva.

James se acercó más a Michael, colocando las manos sobre su pecho desnudo. “Tenemos que conseguir que vosotros dos seáis más amigables”, ronroneó, empujando a Michael hacia atrás de forma inesperada. Agitó los brazos en el aire, pero cayó sobre la cama.

Eso no frenó a Michael en gritarle a James. “¡Hey!”.

James le sonrió dulcemente y se colocó sobre él, besando su cuello. “¿Qué?”, dijo inocentemente.

Michael lo habría disfrutado mucho más si David no hubiese estado allí observándolo todo con cierta lujuria dibujada en su rostro. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando descubrió que su lengua estaba pegada a su boca, todo debido a que, justo en ese momento, James acarició su semierecto pene.

“Glah”, escapó de su boca.

James continuó acariciando, mientras que repartía besos por el cuello y el pecho de Michael. “Cierra los ojos”, murmuró. Michael lo hizo encantado, pudiendo así pretender que el robot no estaba allí.

“Estoy seguro de que un pequeño... _blowjob_ te hará sentir mejor”, dijo James, aunque había salido de su posición sobre Michael.

“Mmm...”, dijo Michael, sonriendo. Un momento después sintió una boca sobre su pene, lamiendo con delicadeza, en movimientos lineales desde la base hasta el glande, seguido de un pequeño remolino hecho con la lengua en la cabeza de su miembro...

Los ojos de Michael se abrieron de golpe cuando su cerebro fue capaz de unir las piezas y darse cuenta de que no era James el que se encontraba haciendo todo aquello, sino que era la boca de David la que inhumanamente envolvía todo su pene.

“Qu... q... ahhh”, gimió Michael, rindiéndose finalmente, mientras que su pene se encontraba atrincherado en el interior de la suave boca de David 8, que aparentemente no tenía arcadas, ni siquiera un paladar. Michael únicamente sentía una cálida opresión ondulante alrededor de su miembro.

Michael estaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando de lo bien que se sentía, cuando el sonriente rostro de James apareció ante sus ojos. Michael simplemente se lo quedó mirando, con la mandíbula floja.

“¿Es bueno? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que es jodidamente bueno”, dijo James, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior y girando la cabeza para poder observar al androide devorando el miembro de su amigo. Michael se dio cuenta, a través de la niebla que la felación había causado en su mente, que James todavía no lo había probado, y que estaba, en cierto modo así, ofreciéndole su nuevo juguete a Michael antes incluso de haberlo probado él mismo.

“¿Qué...?”, comenzó a decir James, pero Michael lo alcanzó antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, dándole a su amigo escocés allí presente un profundo beso húmedo, introduciendo la lengua desesperadamente en su boca, todo ello mientras magia mecanizada le sucedía a su pene.

James le devolvió el beso ansiosamente pero se separó pasado un minuto, riendo. “Eres jodidamente hermoso”, le susurró a Michael, y mirando a David, quien seguía sin atragantarse con el impresionante miembro de Michael, añadió, “ambos lo sois”.

Michael supo que podía vivir con eso.

“Cariño”, James murmuró, dirigiéndose a Michael, y él solo decía eso cuando quería algo, “¿te importaría si yo también jugase con nuestro amigo?”.

Aún todavía en el medio de la mejor mamada de su vida, Michael agitó la cabeza. No estaba seguro de si estaba diciendo que no le importaba o _no_. No pensaba mucho más en ese momento, no mucho más que no fuese querer follarse la cara de David en ese instante. Movió sus manos hasta las orejas del androide, empezando a mover vigorosamente su pene dentro de la boca de David. Cualquier humano se hubiese ahogado, pero David solo dejó escapar un murmullo satisfecho y cambió su cabeza de ángulo para que lo pudiese disfrutar incluso más.

Michael todavía no se había venido, pero sabía que lo haría en un poco. Oh, Dios, se sentía INCREÍBLE. Entonces se dio cuenta, después de un minuto o dos, que un segundo ritmo había aparecido, empujando a David – James estaba haciendo algo -.

Michael paró a David agarrándolo por la parte posterior de su cabeza y dejándola reposar sobre su ingle – _otra cosa que un ser humano no puede hacer_ , evaluó Michael, fríamente -. “¿James? ¿Estás?...”. Se quedó callado, sin tener claro exactamente como formular la pregunta.

“Sí, Michael, me estoy follando al robot pot el culo”, gruñó James, “y es jodidamente increíble”.

Michael apretó los dientes ligeramente. El autómata tenía capacidades inhumanas, pero James...

Tuvo una idea, y alcanzó uno de los brazos de David. Este lo interpretó como una señal de que quería que volviese a mover su boca de nuevo, lo cual supuso un reto para la concentración de Michael, pero mantuvo su objetivo en mente mientras llevaba la mano de David hacia su boca y lamía sus dedos, dejando en ellos cierta cantidad de saliva.

David ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Michael, sin sacar su pene de la boca. _Bueno, eso es conveniente_ , pensó Michael. Susurró “quiero que los introduzcas en mí” al androide, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. David obedeció a través de un murmullo feliz y colocó su mano entre las piernas de Michael, introduciendo en él uno de sus dedos. Michael contuvo la respiración debido a la sensación – el dedo de David era inhumanamente suave, sin contar que todavía estaba recibiendo una increíble felación que no reducía su ritmo. Después de un minuto, David introdujo un segundo dedo y Michael gimió mientras sintió su propio cuerpo tensarse al sentir como era acariciado desde dentro. No dolió realmente hasta que la máquina introdujo un tercer dedo en su interior y Michael pudo sentir los tres moviéndose y retorciéndose dentro de él...

“Es una programación excelente”, gimió.

“¿Qué?”, gruñó James.

Michael apartó a David de sí y James se tambaleó hacia atrás, su pene húmedo y enrojecido.

“Fóllame, James”, siseó Michael.

James abrió los ojos de par en par. “Oh, qué te jodan...”.

“Estoy listo para ti. Al parecer David... puede ser útil”, dijo Michael a regañadientes.

James no necesitó que se lo dijese dos veces. Michael ni siquiera había acabado de hablar y él ya se estaba poniendo un condón, mientras que tironeaba del pene de David un par de veces con su mano derecha.

“¿Estás tratando de que _tu robot_ se venga?”, preguntó Michael, incrédulo. Todo lo agradecido que Michael pudiese estar por la presencia de David después de todo, se estaba comenzando a desvanecer.

James soltó una carcajada. “Su pene genera lubricante”, explicó, llevando su mano hasta su propio pene, ya con el condón puesto.

“Oh”. Michael se sintió culpable pero siguió mirando a David con sospecha. Estaba deleitándose, distraído, cuando James rodeó sus caderas con los brazos para tirar de él hasta el borde de la cama. James empujó las piernas de Michael y colocó la cabeza de su pene en su entrada.

“¿Listo?”, jadeó, el sudor resbalando por uno de los lados de su rostro. _Ha debido de estar dándole a David a base de bien_ , pensó Michael, distraído una vez más. Asintió con la cabeza.

James comenzó a presionar su pene dentro de Michael, mientras que este gemía apretando los dientes. “Ow, ow, ow”, dijo, con el rostro descompuesto. “Inténtalo de nuevo. Más despacio, por favor”.

James lo forzó, pero fue imposible introducir más de un solo centímetro de su pene dentro de Michael, quien exhalaba, frustrado, mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a James, que, a su vez, estaba mirando en dirección a David...

“James...” dijo Michael, no sin miedo en su voz.

“David quiere saber si puede seguir chupándotela mientras te follo” dijo James, apartando sus ojos de David para volver a dirigirlos a Michael.

“¿David quiere saber eso?”, dijo Michael, con la voz entrecortada.

James asintió solemnemente. “Le gusta tu miembro. Oh, y quiere que yo observe”.

Michael resopló. “Sí, vale, tu tostadora puede chupármela”, dijo groseramente, mientras que el androide parecía mostrar cierta alegría por poder continuar con la tarea que anteriormente había dejado inacabado.

“Eso es racista”, murmuró James, mientras que recolocaba su pene.

Mientras que la gloriosamente inhumana boca de David volvía a situarse alrededor de su pene, sintió como su esfínter se relajaba. “Ahora, por favor”, resopló, y sintió como la cabeza del miembro de James se introducía al fin. Era apretado, pero accesible, y James consiguió entrar en Michael, quien no paraba de soltar sonidos incoherentes, producto de la doble estimulación que estaba sufriendo.

James estaba dentro de él y no tardó ni un par de minutos en llegar al fondo, comenzando a moverse, de dentro hacia afuera del culo de Michael.

“Joder, esto está apretado...”, gimió James, empujando lentamente pero sin pararse en ningún momento. Su cabello estaba empapado en sudor, y se le pegaba al rostro.

Michael había pasado de soltar pequeños gemidos a unos sonidos completamente indignos. “Ang...” fue todo lo que pudo decir entre algo que nunca quiso admitir como chillidos.

Michael miró como James trataba de cambiar de ángulo con el ceño fruncido. “Cerca... cerca... SÍÍÍÍÍ...” Michael bramó mientras que el pene de James se arrastraba por aquel justo maravilloso punto mientras que las sobrehumanas habilidades con el sexo oral de David culminaban en lo que recuerda como probablemente el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

La mandíbula de James se abrió con el volumen de los gemidos de Michael, y con unas cuantas embestidas más él también se vino.

Ambos hombres yacían allí jadeando, y así siguieron durante un minuto, hasta que James se retiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, boca arriba, sujetando la base del condón que todavía tenía puesto. David separó su boca del miembro de Michael con un _plop_ húmedo, no carente de gracia, y alcanzó el pene de James.

“Deja que yo me ocupe de eso”, murmuró el androide, tomando el condón de James con manos hábiles y llevándolo al baño.

Michael giró su cabeza, pasado un rato, en dirección a James, quien también se encontraba ladeado en su dirección. “No es tan malo después de todo, ¿verdad?”, sonrió James.

Michael exhaló una bocanada de aire y no dijo nada hasta que David salió del baño en dirección a él, con una toalla húmeda y tibia. “Michael, ¿dejarías qué...?”, David comenzó, pero Michael arrebató la toalla de manos del androide antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

“ _Show-off_ ”, le espetó.


End file.
